User talk:Spartan 501
SPECOPS INVITE Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 16:37, 14 November 2008 (UTC) In regards to what you can/can't use Just read the page... although I think 091 may allow SPARTANs. :P -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 01:47, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Archive...Again I've finally fixed the archive for you, good thing that you reverted my edit on your talk page :) Anyway, sorrry I messed up, hope you can forgive me for that and enjoy having a short talk page again. The archive's link is: here. Cheers, Thanks. Anyway, hope to see more from ya in the Necros RPs. That reminds me, I heard that you would create the final SPARTAN-II Company Leader, congrats for being allowed that, I know that leader will be awesome. I also hope our companies will be able to work together at some point :). One final thing: about Samus Jackson, did we both agree that he'll be Leonid's Company's second-in command? Don't worry, if he is, I'll make it so that he's grown loyal to Leonid by the Spartan RP events. Cheers, Any particular tools I need to know about? Except the new active camoflage systems issued to Leonid's company, and perhaps a few silenced weapons? HGR Well, ya know, I wasn't going to allow Spartans at first, but I think I'll allow yours and maybe two others. You and I both have ONI Spartans, which allows us to use them. And, since they have openings in their personal stories, it'll work. So, bring Leonid on in, but have him work with a group of STO, SRS, or etc. troops... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 23:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN AI Support For your SPARTAN-II commander(s) in Necros, they are in need of a Smart Seventh Generation A.I.s support to lurk in their armour. I've been cooking up another of my little 'user spams' on it, so any ideas, names, imagry ideas for them would be welcome. Sarathos Invite UNSC EMERGENCY DIRECTIVE XX-936-517 You have recieved this message in regards to ''The Grave's Legacy''. This directive was authorized in concept by Subtank, the co-moderator of the roleplay. Please RSVP at my talk page at your earliest convenience to confirm this. :) Thanks! Look forward to working with you. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:41, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Airsoft I rarely airsoft, and hardly ever did. I own the weapons still, but no one in my area airsofts, and the people I know who airsoft live far enough away that I rarely, if ever, hear about it before hand. The guns get the most use at summer camp. As for my weapons, the pictures featured, they are indeed an MP5, Super Nine (I don't know if the scope is UTG, but it is 4x32), and Desert Eagle. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:44, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! :) Dear Spartan 501, I'm honored by your acceptance, and considerably look forward with working with your SPARTAN character. I have made an extensive post on the RP page that I hope you approve of, and which outlines some particulars of the subplot. The post of course is tuned for thematic and literary purposes — the subplot, if all goes well, will definately not seem as rigid as I have portrayed it. If you do elect to continue, there will be a considerable amount of operational and personal autonomy. I am an advocate of freeform RPing, so there will definately be plasticity in the direction we embark on together. I hope to hear back from you soon. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:58, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE:AI Right, I might pinch one of 'em for Persephone. Anyway, buzz me when you get a AI done for Leonid. Hola May I use Louise Williams in Halo: Innies Out? -- Sgt. johnson 15:38, 18 December 2008 (UTC) That Old, Familiar Feeling WARDOG RP Call to War You've been a lil' inactive recently, seeing as how your rather important to the Necros War, you need to get your arse in gear for the upcoming RP. World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Help With Lambda I'm Willing to help you get Platoon CO's and Squads Etc :) Also can i make My S-II, Leonid's XO for Lambda? Warm Regards and Always Happy to Help ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 11:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Fair enough mate :) I'll ask Ajax if I can make him a Platoon leader? If that's ok with you. Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Any time mate :) Which Platoon you want me to take off your Hands? Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:23, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Would you please go add your info to my WW3 fic? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC)